El perfecto regalo
by LucianaCullenHaleTrinket e.e
Summary: La esperanza lo puede todo. Mucho amor navideño. Alice POV TODOS HUMANOS


El perfecto regalo.

Estaba recostada en el gran sofá de mi casa jugando con el muñeco de felpa de Santa Claus que allí había.

Mi madre Esme había salido de compras con mi padre Carlisle y mis hermanos Emmett y Edward. Yo me había quedado sola en mi casa.

Jasper no tardaría en llegar con sus hermanas y mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Bella, también respectivas novias de mis hermanos; y con sus padres Anelisse y Dominik.

El vacío de mi casa era realmente palpable. Era 24 de diciembre de 2012, las 5:00 pm y yo, Alice Cullen, estaba acompañada de un peluche.

Decidí prender un rato la radio para matar un poco de tiempo.

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
Whenever I'm near you

But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me

Jasper es mi amor platónico desde los 12 años, él siendo un año mayor que yo.

Él estaba con una chica de la que no se podían decir muchas cosas buenas: María, una morena despampanante de cabello largo, negro y sedoso con unos grandes ojos violeta oscuro. Ella al lado mío era una diosa. Ella era alta y yo bajita, ella estaba bien formada y lo único que me diferencia de un hombre es mi cadera y también mi cintura. Pero ella tenía su defecto: Se había enrollado con cada uno de los chicos del instituto.

En fin. El regalo de Navidad que más quería, no era un iPad ni unos tacones de Jimmy Choo. El regalo ideal era ser novia de Jasper, algo que no pasaría ni aunque rogara con todas mis fuerzas.

Me sentía cohibida. El simple deseo de una chica de 17 años, a veces era el deseo más difícil de cumplir. El corazón simplemente brinca y el cerebro no actúa.

Para dejar de pensar en Jasper me fui a tomar un baño relajante.

El suave olor de la lavanda y los frutos del bosque me llenaban por completo y no me dejaban pensar en nada o nadie que no sea yo misma.

Cuando salí busqué en mi armario un vestido para la ocasión.

Me decidí por un sencillo vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, unos tacones de charol lila y joyas de Swarovski (1).

Sequé mi corto cabello y le puse una lila de tela para darle el toque tierno al vestido.

Miré la hora en mi reloj. Los Hale llegarían en media hora.

Bajé las escaleras y toda mi familia ya estaba en la sala esperando bien vestidos.

Mi mamá usaba un precioso vestido verde oscuro que llegaba a las rodilla y era manga larga, aunque por la espalda tenía un escote hasta la cintura y en esa apertura colgaba un collar de diamantes negros a juego con los tacones.

Mi papá usaba un terno azul marino, una camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color de la camisa. Estaba sin corbata.

Emmett y Edward tenían looks similares: pantalones de vestir, camidas de color entero- Emmett una roja y Edward una azul- y con zapatos negros.

Mi mami leía una revista y mi papi un libro. Mis hermanos jugaban con el Nintendo Wii a Mario Bros, algo común en ellos.

Estaba aburrida así que me senté a escuchar música; el disco más reciente de Ha*Ash.

Vi por el ventanal llegar al BMW de Rose y el Porsche Cayenne de sus padres.

Papá abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Rosalie y a Bella que estaba el la puerta.

-¡Alice!- saludaron mis mejores amigas al unísono.

-¡Chicas!- les saludé de vuelta con una sonrisa y las abracé.

Bella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul real pegado hasta la cadera y luego caía con vuelo, tipo Marilyn Monroe. Sus zapatos de tacón eran plateados y sus pendientes de cadena resaltaban gracias a su coleta alta.

Rosalie usaba un vestido rojo de un hombro que en la cintura tenía una cinta para que la falda del vestido cayera de lo más natural. Sus sandalias romanas de tacón doradas iban a la perfección con sus arracadas de oro.

Mi tía Anelisse (aquí les decimos así a las mamás de las mejores amigas) usó un vestido tipo halter de color púrpura que le llegaba a las rodillas. Sus tacones grises iban bien con sus zarcillos de ese mismo color.

Mi tío Dominik iba bien con un terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

Y Jasper usaba lo mismo que mis hermanos, solo que la camisa era blanca.

Su cara no se veía muy alegre que digamos, se lo veía triste y desanimado.

Mis hermanos apagaron el Nintendo Wii y se fueron a ver a sus novias y mis padres se fueron a hablar con mis tíos.

Me senté en el sofá y cogí a mi mejor guardador de secretos, Santa Claus.

-Estar solo es incómodo ¿no?- dije en voz baja en dirección al muñeco- Bueno, al menos tú tienes a la señora Claus…

-Es por Jazz que estás así ¿no corazón?- dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo. Yo asentí- No te preocupes, amor, ya será. Ven, vamos a cenar.

Mi mamá siempre tenía razón.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, oramos y empezamos a comer el pavo relleno.

Luego de la cena, recogimos y me fui al ventanal trasero.

Rosalie y Bella me siguieron.

-Alice ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Rose.

-Ya sabes por quién es- respondí desganada.

-Sí sabes que terminó con María ¿no?- dijo Bella.

-¿Enserio?- las miré incrédula.

-Sí, ¿qué ganaríamos mintiéndote?- me dijo Rosalie.

Se prendió un rayito de esperanza en mí, pero lo mejor era no ilusionarme. Sabía que Kate Denali quería con Jasper.

Cuando tocaron las 12 campanadas los buenos deseos no pararon de llegar.

Jasper se me acercó y me susurró al oído: "ten mucha esperanza".

Cuando abrimos los regalos, me di cuenta de que Jasper no me había dado nada.

Era raro ya que los años anteriores él me regalaba algo por más pequeño que sea.

Cuando terminamos con los regalos, Jasper se acercó a mí y me dio una carta.

_Ve al balcón de tu habitación…_

Me fui corriendo hacia allí sin hacerle caso a Rosalie.

Cuando salí al balcón vi allí a Jasper con la guitarra que le había regalado.

-Espero que te guste tu regalo.

**todo cambio cuando te vi,****  
****hooo****  
****de blanco y negro a color,****  
****me converti,****  
****y fue tan facil.****  
****quererte tanto,****  
****algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada****  
****hoo no no no no****  
****todo temblo dentro de mi****  
****el universo escribio q fueras para mi****  
****y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba****  
****fue perderme en tu amor simplemente****  
****paso y todo tuyo ya soy******

**antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor****  
****tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida****  
****antes q te ame mas escucha por favor****  
****dejame decir q todo te di****  
****y no hay como explicar,****  
****para menos si tu no estas,****  
****simplemente asi lo senti,****  
****cuando te vi****  
**

Entonces terminó de tocar y en el césped se encendió la pregunta "Alice ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Me quedé anonada, la esperanza era muy poderosa.

Bajé corriendo y no le hice caso a nadie. Llegué al jardín con mis tacones en la mano y cuando llegué a donde estaba Jasper le salté encima.

-Y ¿qué dices?- me preguntó.

-Que sí mi regalito de navidad- respondí emocionada y lo besé.

FIN

Owww tierno no? Chicas felices fiestas pásenla lindo esta noche todos mis buenos deseos.

Tengan muchísima esperanza y verán que sus anhelos se harán realidad.

Un monton de besos

LucianaCullenHale- Jaslice


End file.
